


I-it’s not like I’m whipped or anything!

by JustATsunderePotato



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Yermseul, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATsunderePotato/pseuds/JustATsunderePotato
Summary: Yeri wasn’t whipped for Seulgi. Nope. Not at all.





	I-it’s not like I’m whipped or anything!

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some cussing in this one shot! Just wanted to give you peeps a heads up.

“I’m not whipped,” Yeri scoffed. There she was, sitting cross legged on her bed with her arms folded across her chest, fighting against the urge to get up and shove her sweaty socks down her annoying roommate’s throat to shut her up. The only reason she didn’t was because the socks were her favorite lavender ones with little unicorn emojis on them. But if they were any other pair of socks....that would’ve been a different story.

Across the other side of the room on her own respective bed was the person who had been the cause of most, if not all, of Yeri’s headaches lately. The taller girl was lying lazily on her stomach with her legs hanging off the bed because she was lying on it sideways.

Joy shook her head, clearly not believing a word that came out of the younger girl’s mouth. “Don’t lie. You are so whipped for her.”

What was supposed to be a brainstorming session for their future California trip somehow turned into a discussion about Yeri’s relationship with a certain member who was well known for her impeccable dancing skills, artistic talent, adorable ears that made people around the world cry from their cuteness, and a magical smile that always brightened up someone’s day no matter how horrible it was.

Yeri didn’t even know how the topic of conversation shifted to Seulgi, but she did know one thing for sure: she was not amused.

Ever since she accidentally left her journal out on her desk one night (due to her own stupidity) and Joy “accidentally” read it, she’s been teased relentlessly by the older girl. Yeri was usually very careful about putting her journal away in her desk, inside a drawer with a false bottom she made after failing a few times, but still managed to do it. But she wrote an entry in her journal really late one night and, due to her sleepiness, forgot to put it away.

It wasn’t like she had a choice. When she got inspired to write, she had to capitalize on it and seize the moment. Otherwise she’d lose the words she wanted to say and would forget them forever. Seulgi just so happened to be her muse most, if not all, of the time.

It wasn’t until the next day when Yeri went back to her room to retrieve her charger cord that she realized she screwed up. Badly.

She saw Joy laying on her bed, humming to herself while reading the journal and munching on some cookies, dropping some crumbs in between the pages of Yeri’s innermost thoughts and feelings that she wanted to keep hidden from the rest of the world.

Yeri tried to snatch it away, but it was too late. Joy had already read the latest entry; an embarrassing and super cheesy love song she wrote for Seulgi that talked about how much she cared for the bear and how she made Yeri feel inside.

Life had been annoying for her ever since.

Yeri kept her face neutral after hearing Joy’s accusations. Or at least tried to. The angry crease in between her eyebrows and the way she was biting the inside of her cheek, hard enough to leave an indention on the skin but not enough to draw blood, said otherwise. “No, I’m not.”

The look on Joy’s face showed that she wasn’t buying it. “Yes you are," she continued as she rolled off her bed, got in Yeri’s face, and gave the younger girl a flick to the forehead with her fingers. “Just admit it already, Yerm.”

The maknae slapped Joy’s hand away, annoyed by her persistence. There was a reason why she was known as Satan. Like the devil himself, she was persistent and would go through many lengths to get what she wanted.

Getting Yeri to admit that she was whipped for Seulgi was one of those things.

“No. I’m. Not.” Yeri repeated through gritted teeth.

Frankly she was getting tired of the conversation and with each word Joy spoke, the more she felt like slapping her across the face with the giant yellow squeaky rubber chicken she got from the troublemaker as a gift from San Francisco. Yeri loved getting quirky souvenirs like that, but she couldn’t remember for the life of her where she put it.

She made a mental note to look for it later. It needed to be put to good use.

“I thought we were going to talk about our Cali trip?”

Joy took a seat next to Yeri and laid on her back, stretching her limbs out."We will.”

The shorter girl rolled her eyes at Joy's response. “Why are we wasting time talking about something that’s neither true nor relevant?”

“This is more important right now.”

Yeri let out a frustrated sigh as she massaged her temples with her fingers. She could feel the start of a headache coming on.

They were supposed to talk about where they should go and what they should do while in the Golden State, but it didn’t seem like they were going to get anywhere since the other girl was so focused on talking about Seulgi and making Yeri’s life a living hell.

Hopefully there was still pain medication left in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom or else she'd go crazy.

She whipped out her phone and logged onto her private Instagram account, desperate for a distraction and a break from Joy’s annoying face. A picture of a cute baby turtle eating a piece of lettuce appeared on her feed. That was exactly what she needed. With two taps, she liked the post and looked for more pictures to like.

“Also it’s totally true and relevant so your argument is automatically invalid.”

"How is it relevant" is what Yeri wanted to ask, but didn’t because that would’ve gave Joy an opportunity to spout out even more nonsense about her supposedly being “whipped” for Seulgi.

Which wasn’t true at all. Nope. Kim Yerim was never whipped for anyone.

She just....happened to care for Seulgi a bit more than most people. That was all.

“No it’s not,” Yeri denied as she continued to scroll through her feed.

“Oh really?” challenged Joy, poking Yeri in the side with her index finger. Her slightly long nail dug into Yeri’s skin in the process, causing her to yell in pain.

”Ow! That hurt!”

”No it didn’t. Don’t be a baby.”

Yeri leaned over and grabbed a generous amount of Joy’s cheek and pinched it as hard as she could between her thumb and index fingers.

“Ow!” Joy yelped. “What’s wrong with you!”

“I should be saying that to you, idiot,” Yeri retorted as she let go of Joy’s cheek and got off the bed. “Don’t be a baby,” she said in a mocking tone, mimicking the way Joy talked.

She needed to get away from her before Joy had another chance to poke her again. Knowing Joy, she’d probably try to aim for the ribs the next time.

Joy laughed dryly.“Ha. Ha. Very mature.”

Yeri couldn’t help but scoff at her words. “You’re one to talk.”

“You’re the one who looks at her like a lovesick puppy. You drop everything you’re doing just to help her you know.”

It was true, but there was no way Yeri was going to admit that out loud, especially to Joy out of all people. She’d never live it down.

So she played dumb.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Joy laughed. “That’s a big fat lie and you know it.”

Suddenly a loud cry could be heard. It was partially muffled since their door was closed, but it was still loud enough for both girls to hear from their room. It sounded like it came from the living room.

And the voice sounded very familiar.

Yeri’s Seulgi senses were tingling. Her precious bear was in trouble. She could feel it in her bones.

She hastily threw her phone to the side, causing it to bounce off the bed and onto the floor with a hard thump as she dashed out of the room faster than a speeding bullet. She almost slammed into a body that was unfortunate enough to be in the way.

“Yah! Watch where you’re going!” complained Wendy as she barely got out of the blazing trail Yeri was making, clutching a mysterious soft-looking object to her chest. “You almost made me drop my croissant!”

But Yeri didn’t have time to listen nor care about Wendy almost dropping her croissant (they had croissants?) at that moment. Seulgi needed her. That was all that mattered.

She sprinted to the living room, eyes scanning for Seulgi before immediately spotting the back of her head. The girl in question was sitting on the couch, in front of the large flat screen TV they all shared in the dorm.

Yeri ran and leaped over the back of the couch, surprising herself for even being able to do something like that in the first place since she never attempted before in the past. It was like her body was acting with a will of its own with all the adrenaline that was pumping through it. She landed on her feet and stumbled forward a bit, but managed to catch herself in time before she could fall flat on her face and embarrass herself.

If it wasn’t for her body reacting unnaturally quickly, she probably would’ve hit the TV stand head first.

She pushed such thoughts to the side. That didn’t matter. Seulgi was her priority.

“Y-Yeri?” Seulgi stuttered, clearly surprised by the younger girl's sudden (and dramatic) appearance that she almost dropped the PlayStation controller in her hand. Yeri was not one to spontaneously perform stunts like that. In video games, yes, but not in reality.

She turned around and kneeled in front of Seulgi. “What’s wrong?” she asked while gently resting her hand on the bear's knee, looking at the older with concerned eyes.

Seulgi looked dejected, her usually bright smile now a deep frown; an expression that didn’t deserve to be on her beautiful face.

Yeri was prepared to murder whoever was responsible for making her Seulgi look like that. It could’ve been their own manager, CEO, or even Seulgi’s brother himself, and she would have had no qualms about giving them a piece of her mind.

Suddenly she heard unfamiliar laughter erupting from the TV behind her. She looked back at the screen and saw the words "You Lose" written in bold letters across the screen.

The laughter wasn’t from the game. The experienced gamer played enough Street Fighter to know what all the characters said after a match. “What a fucking noob!” wasn't one of them.

Yeri’s right eye twitched. How dare someone say that to Seulgi.

She looked at the screen and read the name of the person responsible for making all that noise. Whoever this "brodiemcbroface" player was needed to be taught a lesson.

The maknae cracked her knuckles, a habit she picked up after spending a lot of time with certain member, and extended her hand out, gesturing for Seulgi to relinquish control of the controller. “Give me that.” A few moments later she realized her words sounded harsher than she intended and hastily added a “please.”

”What?”

”Give me the controller so I can put this jerk in his place.”

Seulgi obliged and handed the controller over to Yeri who then tapped on the “Rematch” option. All that needed to happen was for the other player to accept the rematch request so she could obliterate him.

“Really? You wanna go again?” the online player taunted. “Go ahead. You’re just going to lose anyways and boost my stats.”

Ah so he was that kind of gamer. The one that was obsessed with statistics and win/loss ratios for some reason even though they had no bearing on real life whatsoever.

Perfect.

That made Yeri want to win and rub her future victory in his ugly, greasy face even more. (She didn’t know for sure if he had a ugly and greasy face, but it didn’t matter. Anyone that was mean to such a kind angel like Seulgi was automatically ugly in her eyes.)

Choosing a fighter may have been challenging for some, but not for Yeri. The choice for her was clear as day. She chose her favorite character, the tough and strikingly beautiful Interpol officer who always fought for justice and was always recognizable by her two signature buns. She was known for her muscular thighs and powerful kicks that were strong enough to bend steel and crush the bones of all who got in her way.

The other player chose the character Yeri hated the most: the cocky, long-haired, narcissist known for his mask with two menacing slits for eyes, razor sharp golden wolverine claw, and a profound love for mutilating his opponents.

She had to win. It was just one of those things in life that needed to be done.

After they chose their fighters, the game allowed the other player to choose the stage. Yeri didn’t care because it didn’t matter what stage they played. She was going to beat him anyways.

“I am so going to have fun taking you down, you-“

Yeri didn’t have time to finish talking because as soon as the match started, fists were flying.

It had been a while since the hardcore gamer last played the popular fighting game, but after a few moments passed, everything came back to her. All the combos she spent hours trying to perfect and memorize in the past flowed through her fingers. It was like her body remembered exactly what buttons to press and which direction the joystick needed to go in order to successfully execute the combos.

“Whoa! Spinning bird kick!” Seulgi gasped while looking at the screen with wide eyes and clapping with excitement. “You’re so good!”

Hearing praise from her favorite person in the world gave her extra energy and motivation to win.

“Nah I’m rusty,” replied Yeri as she landed another combo and decreased the other player's health bar even further. Things were looking good for her. Her opponent wasn’t skilled like he made himself out to be. His techniques were too slow. Too sloppy. He even resorted to the back-the-opponent-into-the-corner-of-the-screen-and-hit-them-with-the-same-attack-over-and-over-again cheap tactic that was heavily frowned upon in the gaming world. He must have been feeling desperate to resort to doing that.

“But please, feel free to compliment me some more. I won't complain,” she continued with a wink, momentarily allowing her eyes to stray away from the battle on the screen so she could look Seulgi in the eye as she talked.

Seulgi laughed, her eyes turning into crescents as she smiled. "You got this!" she cheered while punching the air cutely. "Use her special move!"

Yeri’s heart swelled with joy from Seulgi’s cheer. With Seulgi by her side, she could do anything.

Her eyes flickered back to the TV screen in front of her, her character dodging a punch from her opponent who was struggling to survive. "As you wish."

Suddenly after Yeri swiftly inputted the combo for her character’s special attack, the match was over and the words “You Win!” appeared on the screen. Her fighter jumped up in the air a few times, bursting with excitement before throwing up the peace sign and saying something in Japanese.

Her opponent’s voice boomed over the TV speakers, shouting curses that Seulgi hopefully didn’t understand.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

The maknae couldn’t help but snort at the other player’s outburst. That’s what he deserved.

“Fuck?” Seulgi repeated to herself slowly as if she was testing out the word on her tongue. “Isn’t that a bad word?”

Hearing such a vulgar word come from Seulgi’s mouth was so funny that Yeri couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. It didn’t match Seulgi’s personality. The older girl didn’t even like cussing in Korean so hearing her say what was arguably one of the most offensive words in the English language was highly amusing.

“Yeah. It’s a very bad word,” Yeri answered, allowing herself to look at Seulgi to see how she would react after hearing that. Wendy may have been known as the Meme Queen, but Seulgi made amazing facial expressions as well.

"Oh,” mumbled Seulgi as she broke off eye contact and looked at the ground, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Yeri playfully bumped her shoulder against Seulgi who looked like she committed some grave crime even though she didn’t.“Don't be. You should cuss more often, unnie,” she teased.

"But cussing is mean!"

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘fun!’” laughed Yeri as she got up from the couch and walked towards the TV stand. She picked up the gaming headset she bought for Seulgi last Christmas. It would have been a lie if Yeri said her heart wasn't touched that Seulgi still had it even when she could have easily bought a million other ones, but didn’t.

She plugged the audio jack into it’s slot on the bottom of the controller and adjusted the headset to fit the size of her head. It wouldn't do to have it slide off; not when she had a one very last important task to complete.

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU WIN, YOU FUCKING CHEATER!” the gamer’s voice screamed through the TV.

Victory never tasted so sweet. There was something satisfying about kicking someone off their high horse and showing them just how stupid they are for acting so arrogant.

"What a sore loser," Yeri cackled as she shook her head. "A manchild screaming just because he lost to some stranger on the internet. I can't believe it."

Seulgi winced at the outburst, scrambling to find the remote to turn the volume down. “He sounds mad...”

“Isn’t it funny?” Yeri asked while adjusting the headset mic so that it was closer to her mouth. The skilled gamer may have won the match, but she needed to deliver the final punch. She needed to say the words that made every egotistical male gamer boil with anger. "Watch this."

She cleared her throat and licked her lips to prepare herself to deliver the final blow.

Time to show off her English skills.

She flicked the “on” switch on the mic and spoke.

“Awww is the widdle baby mad because he lost? Well keep crying, bitch,” Yeri spat with just a subtle hint of an accent, a skill she developed after practicing her English speaking skills for so long. “You just lost to a girl.”

“FUCK YOU, YOU FUC-“

“Not even in your dreams," retorted Yeri and with a push of a button, she backed out of the match and cut him off before he could continue running his mouth. That must have made him angrier because multiple notifications of incoming voice messages from him kept on popping up on the screen, one right after the other. The ping from the notifications were starting to get on Yeri’s last nerve.

But before she could block him, there was something she needed to see; something to satisfy her curiosity.

Ignoring the message spam, Yeri looked at the sore loser’s game stats. Whoever this brodiemcbroface person was, he had a fifty-match winning streak that she just destroyed.

Justice was served. Chun Li would’ve been proud.

That's what he deserved for being an ass. From the way he was screaming and whining like the sore loser that he was, he probably hurled his controller at his TV and broke it. Arrogant gamers like him who thought they were the best and went out of their way to put down others just because they could have always pissed her off.

“And....done,” announced Yeri as she went to his profile and blocked him so that he wouldn’t be able to bother Seulgi anymore. She also deleted all the voice messages he sent too for good measure. There was no reason for her nor Seulgi to listen to them in the first place, especially since they were probably nothing more than him just shouting curses and calling her various names.

Right after Yeri deleted the last message, she handed the controller back to Seulgi. “There. I’ve avenged you.”

"Thank you," Seulgi thanked as she took back the controller, brushing her fingers against Yeri's in the process. Such a simple action made Yeri scream internally.

"Don’t worry about it. I’d do anything for you."

She thought her last sentence would've earned a chuckle from the bear, maybe a playful shove and a complaint about being greasy like Wendy, but she didn't. Seulgi just looked at her with an expression that made it seem like she was observing Yeri's every move a bit more closer than usual, like she was searching for something. It made the shorter girl a bit nervous. Was it too much? Did it sound too gay?

"Hey can I ask you something?"

Hearing those words made Yeri tense up. Maybe what she said did come off as something that was too gay. So gay that it caught Seulgi’s attention and made her suspicious.

Yeri felt like she needed to come up with a distraction. Something. Anything.

It was time for her silver tongue to shine. She BS’d through many situations in her life. If she survived those, she could get herself out of anything.

“You wanna know how I became a gaming master? Such information doesn’t come cheap you know,” she boasted with false bravado, hoping that it would distract Seulgi from asking whatever question she wanted to ask. “But since I’m in such a good mood, I’ll give you a discount.”

“No.”

_Well there goes that plan,_ Yeri thought to herself. 

“What did you say to him?” Seulgi questioned, eyes never leaving Yeri’s while doing so.

There was something about those sharp eyes of hers that mesmerized the maknae so much and kept her from looking away, even though her mind was screaming for her to break off eye contact because the more she looked into those eyes, the more she died on the inside (in a good way.)

Yeri blinked, snapping out of the trance she was in after staring into Seulgi’s eyes for too long. That was the question Seulgi wanted to ask her? About what she said to brod-whatever-his-face earlier?

She was so surprised by the question that all she could utter was a simple “Ah” like an idiot. She wasn’t expecting Seulgi’s question to be that, but couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved nonetheless. Yeri didn’t exactly feel like telling Seulgi how she’s had the biggest crush on her for a long, long time. Anything else but that.

“I said...,” Yeri hesitated, struggling to come up with a believable excuse. She didn’t know how far Seulgi was in terms of her knowledge of the English language so whatever she said next was a bit of a gamble. “I said ‘good game.’”

That was a straight up lie but she didn’t want to tell Seulgi the truth.

Seulgi shook her head, clearly not convinced by Yeri’s poor lie. “People don’t yell and shout so much just because their opponent told them ‘good game.’ Tell me what you really said.”

Usually the older girl was more laid back and probably would’ve just let it slide if it was any other day, but she seemed to be very persistent in wanting to know what Yeri said for some reason.

“....I'll tell you when you're older.”

“I’m already older!”

“Well older older. Like when you start getting gray hairs.”

“Yeri〜” Seulgi whined as she jutted out her bottom lip, giving Yeri puppy eyes that were oh so horribly effective and made her want to confess all the sins she committed in life. “Tell me? Please?”

Any resistance Yeri had (or thought she had) crumbled into dust instantly and she ultimately gave in and told Seulgi the truth. There was no way Yeri could ever say no to Seulgi no matter how hard she tried to resist. It was impossible.

She gave the bear a rough translation of what was said to the online player.

Seulgi shook her head in disapproval. She wasn’t fond of cussing in general. "Yeri..."

The offender raised her hands up in defense. "To be fair, I could have said much worse. Like..” Yeri paused, struggling to come up with an example that she’s heard countless times throughout her years of playing games online and dealing with horrible people. “Like say I banged his mom or something."

Seulgi gasped in shock. “Yeri!”

”I was just giving an example! I wouldn’t actually do that!”

”Why would they hit someone else’s mom! That’s horrible!”

”....wait what?”

”Well that’s what they mean right? When they say they banged someone’s mom? Like with their fist? I can’t believe people do that.”

Yeri stared at Seulgi in disbelief. Did she....really think that that was what the phrase meant? Yeri thought she had to be joking, but the serious look of outrage on Seulgi’s face said otherwise.

_Oh my god...she actually thinks that..._

”Seulgi....” Yeri didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but someone had to tell her. She couldn’t just leave Seulgi in the dark like that.

”What?”

”That’s not what they mean when they say that.”

”What do they mean then?”

The younger girl gave Seulgi an impromptu lesson on the phrase which may or may not have included a good amount of hand gestures to get the point across.

”I...wow.”

“....Yeah. There’s some sick people out there.”

”People actually say horrible stuff like that. I can’t believe it,” Seulgi sighed as she shook her head. “But still...two wrongs don’t make a right. You shouldn’t have cussed like that.”

Yeri felt bad for telling Seulgi the truth, but someone had to do it. Better for her to find out from someone she knew than embarrass herself by having someone else explain it or, god forbid, have Seulgi repeat what she said to Wendy or whoever.

Seulgi looked troubled after learning about an toxic aspect of online gaming culture. It was said that laughter was the best medicine. And Yeri was very skilled in the art of comedy.

She needed to turn that frown upside down.

“You're right. Two wrongs definitely don’t make a right. I’m sorry...”

Seulgi patted Yeri’s head affectionately and ruffled up her hair. “It’s okay. As long as you learn. Plus you’re right. You could’ve said worse but didn’t-”

“Three lefts make a right.”

That earned a playful shove from the older girl which was powerful enough to make Yeri move a bit, but not enough to fall off the couch completely. "Yah! You know what I mean," Seulgi pouted.

“I do but still....that’s what he deserved for acting like a di—,” Yeri paused mid sentence as she caught herself almost saying a word that definitely would have made Seulgi shake her head in disapproval yet again for the millionth time. She tried to think of another suitable word to get the message across. “A jerk. Yeah.”

Seulgi nodded. ”He really was a jerk, huh.”

”Well the term ‘jerk’ is pretty mild. I’d say he was a grade A d-“

Seulgi silenced her by placing a finger on her lips, preventing her from speaking any further. “Dumbo? You were going to say dumbo right?”

The maknae was actually going to say douchebag, but she went along with it and nodded. Whatever made Seulgi happy. She didn’t even intend on almost cussing again (it was something that just happened out of habit) but she was glad Seulgi stopped her. She had already earned enough nods of disapproval from her in one day.

"Good," Seulgi hummed as she lifted her finger, satisfied with Yeri's answer.

It would’ve been a lie if Yeri said she didn’t wish that Seulgi placed her lips on hers instead of her finger.

Yeri looked up at Seulgi and took a moment to admire the beauty in front of her.

The same beauty that captured the hearts of thousands, of not millions, of people around the world, including Yeri.

The same beauty that inspired her to do her best even if everything seemed hopeless.

The same beauty that made her feel safe in a cold, harsh, unforgiving world where everyone judged and picked apart every piece of your life.

”Hey Seulgi. Can I tell you something?”

The person responsible for invading Yeri’s dreams and making her feel like squealing all the time tilted her head to the side cutely, waiting for Yeri to continue talking. “Hm?”

For a second, the thought of confessing passed through Yeri’s mind. All she had to do was say the words she had been itching to say for what seemed to be forever. It seemed easy enough in theory, but as for actually putting it into practice...that was a different story.

“Feel free to call me anytime you need me to beat up any jerk that’s mean to you. I’ll take care of them,” Yeri proclaimed as she flexed her arm muscles, channeling her inner body builder. “I mean look at these guns. I’d be scared of me.”

Seulgi suddenly pulled Yeri in for a hug, taking the shorter girl by surprise. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you,” she whispered as she nuzzled her cheek against Yeri's.

The younger girl's face burned from the sudden display of affection, but she didn't turn away. She’d never truly deny a hug from her favorite person in the world. There were times in life where she might have pretended to be annoyed or playfully attempted to dodge a hug, but there was no way she would ever wholeheartedly reject a hug from her precious unnie.

One day, she’ll tell Seulgi everything. It was something that wouldn’t happen the next day, the day after that, or even the next week, but it would happen when the time was right. That much Yeri knew for sure. Love is timing after all.

Yeri wrapped her arms around Seulgi and closed her eyes, allowing herself to savor the rare occasion of feeling herself being hugged by the person she wanted to be the happiest in the world.

That is, until she heard a chuckle from behind and turned around, and was met by the amused face of Joy. She was holding her phone sideways in her hands and, based off of the shutter sound it made, took a picture.

She wanted to smack that grin off her face.

“You so are whipped,” Joy mouthed as she tapped on her phone again and took another picture.

“Shut up.”

"Huh?" Seulgi asked as she pulled back from the hug with confused eyes. "I didn't even say anything...."

"N-no. Not you," Yeri explained as she quickly grabbed Seulgi’s hands and held them in between her own. "I could never say that to you."

Joy gagged at the sight.

Okay maybe Yeri was a little whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just hit me out of nowhere one day after listening to a bunch of Street Fighter OSTs. (They have some pretty legit songs!) 
> 
> Yeri seems like the type of person who’d beat up anyone that’s mean to the people she cares about whether it’s in real life or in the virtual world. Special thanks to my dear friend, saltnpaper, for coming up with the gamertag for the jerk that Yeri straight up slaughtered with one of the best fighters of all time. Thank you for taking the time to read! :)


End file.
